Children's Play
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver have turned into kids. What will the heros do now they are vulnerable to every enemies they know of. Children's Play Story belongs to She said I'm allowed to turn her story into a fanfic and put some changes on it. I know they a script format, but I'm really busy. They'll be fix when I have the time same with the other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Children's Play Prologue**  
**Bad to Worse**

* * *

Welcome to the Planet Mobius – A world what you know from the SEGA Games – Where Sonic and the Freedom Fighters work to save the world from the Forces of Evil!

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver arrive to Freedom HQ where Tails and Knuckles is with him also. "Sonic, Shadow, Silver! You're here.", Tails said in excitement. "Hey, tails what do you need us for?", Sonic asked. "The Star Posts are acting strange and I was wondering if you know anything about it.", Tails said in worry. "What's so strange about it?", Sonic asked as he, Shadow, and Silver walk towrads it only for it to explode. The three hedgehogs then screams, while Tails watch in panic. "Sonic! Shadow! Silver!", Tails screamed.

Knuckles looks up and sees something that shocks him. "Tails look!", Knuckles said. Tails look up and sees thousands of portals leading to a different zone in the Multiverse. "What's going on?" Knuckles asked. "Must be the side effect from the explosion and I'll tell you this its not good, but first we must find Sonic and the others.", Tails explain as he searches for the three. "Sonic! Shadow! Silver!", Tails said in panic. "Where the heck are you?", Knucles shout as he was swiping away the smoke. Knuckles reach down and grabs Sonic's hand. "Hey, I think I've found them!", Knuckles said to Tails. "Really? Thank goodness!", Tails signed in relief as he walk towards Knuckles. "It's strange, but I don't recall Sonic's hands are that sma-.", Knuckles said, but stopped in the last word as the smoke slowly fades away, all they see are the three little, adorable, hedgehogs kids fast asleep.

* * *

Children's Play Story belongs to liyuconberma. deviantart. com. She allowed my to put it in a fanfic and put some changes into it. For the address they keep on disappearing when ever I save.

Sonic and anything related belongs to SEGA/Archie. I don't own it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Children's Play Chapter 1**

* * *

Quiet, dead silence. Shocked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Tails and Knuckles scream in horror. The scream was so loud and due to the portals leading to every zones in the multiverse the residents there hears the scream. Everyone quickly cover their ears.

* * *

Later in Freedom HQ.

Heroes from Mobius Prime, and Blaze, not knowing she's in Mobius Prime, breaks the door, minus the rest of Team Dark, the Chaotix, and Vanilla, and they all don't look happy. "Knuckles! Tails! You'd better start explaining! My flowers are ruined!" Amy shouts in anger holding her hammer. "And nearly got me choked!", Blaze shouts with fire on her hands. "Yeah, what Blaze said! Wait, Blaze?", Amy said in confusion when she turns to Blaze. "Amy?", Blaze said in confusion.

Everyone stopped a moment and looked around. "Now this is just awkward.", Sally mutters as everyone then notice something else that is awkward. Young Silver uses his powers to lift Knuckles, while Sonic and Shadow ran around Tails in circles. "Silver! Put me down at once!", Knuckles demands. "Sonic! Shadow! Please! Don't run!", Tails said trying to catch them as the three boys laugh. "I said, "Put me down!" You brat!", Knuckles shouts as he hits Silver on the head, and Silver starts whimpering and then cries, which cause his pwers to go out of control causing everything to fly out of control. "This is… Telekinesis.", Blaze saind in shock as she avoids a knife hitting her. "Wha- What's happening?", Amy said in confusion as her hammer floats.

"Silver, calm down! Knuckles didn't mean to hurt you.", Tails said trying to calm Silver down, but was then hit in the head by Amy's hammer. Just then the whole madness stop. "Hey, it stopped. That's a relief.", Knuckles said, until Sally hits him in the head. "You started this in the first place, but why did it stop." Sally said annoyed. "Oh, look." Scream said pointing to where Silver was. Everyone turned and sees Shadow cradelling Silver and singing a lullaby, which shocks everyone. "Shadow sings?!" Amy said in surprise. "It's so beautiful." Cream commented with her eyes close enjoying the lullaby.

Just then unxepected people came in. "Well, well! Looks like you really screwed up this time.", the guest said as Knuckles turn and sees Team Dark. "Rouge! Hope! Omega!", Knuckles said. "What the heck is going on?", Rouge demands as Sonic and Shadow were in complete shock to see Rouge. "Hey, that little guy looks like Shadow!", Hope said noticing the three hedgehogs. "Confirmed, it is Shadow.", Omega states as Rouge stutters in Shadow's appearance. "Sh… Shadow?", Rouge stutter and notices that Shadow was giving Rouge an evil glare which Knuckles notice. "Somethings not right…", Knuckles said.

Everyone then turns to Knuckles. "What do you mean?" Tails ask. Rouge slowly walks to Shadow. "Shadow is that you?", Rouge ask only for Shadow to move away from her. "Stay away from us!", Shadow shouts. "You're not going to kill us this time Nails!", Sonic shouts. "Nails?! How do they know my sister's name?" Rouge though in shock and fear. "Rouge, what's wrong? Are you okay?", Tails ask walking to Rouge, until Cream screams.

"Guys! Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. They ran away.", Cream screams, which cause everyone to panic. "Get them, before they get hurt!", Sally orders, but before the leave Rouge stops them. "Wait! Tails!", Rouge shout. "Yeah?", Tails ask. "Who are they and where did they come from?", Rouge ask in fear.

* * *

Silver's Dreaming Flashback

Both Shadow and Sonic help Silver learn to walk. "Alright, just a little bit!" Shadow said. "Be brave, Silver." Sonic said, but to their dismay Silver was swinging his legs. "Aw man!", Shadow groans. "So Close!", Sonic groans. The three fails to notice two people coming towards them.  
"Boys", one of them said.

The three turn and see two lovely royal hedgehog couple. "Daddy Sora! Mommy Sapphire!", the three hedgehogs said. "Look what we've got for you, Silver.", Sapphire said as he walks to Silver and puts a locket on Silver's neck. "Whenever you feel sad or lonely, you can always look inside and you know you're not alone. You'll akways have ys if you look in it. Just remember you three are very special ones. My little princes.", Sapphire said.

Silver's Dreaming Flashback End

Silver then wakes up from his dream.

* * *

Meanwhile in Freedom HQ.

"Whaaattt?!", Everyone screams in shock as Knuckles grab Tails and shakes him furiously. "You're saying that they were born from a different dimension that's not part of the Multiverse and in ancient time?!", Knuckles shout. "Kn… Knuckles, stop!" Tails said still being shakken. Knuckles them stops what he was doing. "Yes, and I've confirmed the year number that I shot at them. As I've found their younger-selves came from thousands of years ago! And that years in our time was 25 years after the twenty first century." Tails explain.

* * *

Meanwhile someplace else. A white echidna with half his body cybernetics was standing on a hill new Freedom HQ. "My my my. Who would have thought I would end up in Mobius Prime. And the residents here are not a threat to my Enerjaks. Rutan!", The white echidna said. A white armored echidna with a black cape appears and kneel before the man. "Yes, sir?", Rutan said as he bows down. "I want you to find those kids, and learn more of this Multiverse. I must return home for a special meeting." Zachary orders. "It will be done, Uncle Zachary.", Rutan answers as Zachary evilly grins as he walks to a protal and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Children's Play Chapter 2**

* * *

Meanwhile in Chuck's Chili Dogs. Chaotix, minus Mighty, Ray, Knuckles and Julie-Su were hanging out. Just then a tall rabbit, Vanilla, walks by. "Excuse me, but do you known where to get to the Great Forest?", Vanilla asked. "Yeah, it's…", just before Espio finishes Vector jumps on top of him and holds Vanilla's hand. Hearts float all around Vector. "Yes, I know where it is, and my team will gladly take you there.", Vector woos. "Why, thank you and in fact I was going to have a picnic there with my daughter and her friends.", Vanilla said with a smile. Vector then grabs the Chaotix, minus Espio and follows Vanilla. "Okay, someone really needs to help me here.", Espio mutters, just then a paint can falls on top of him knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Later in the Great Forest.

"And that's why the princess went into the print shop. To meet her Print-Charming!", Vector jokes as Vanilla laughs. "Oh, Detective Vector.", Vanilla laughs. "This is sad. We aren't even detectives.", Espio mutters wearing a bandage on his head. "It's so embarrassing.", Charmy whispers to Saffron. Yeah!", Saffron whispers back, but unfortunately for them Vector heard it all. "Quit yapping, or you all get fired!", Vector shouts in anger which blows Charmy and Saffron away. "You're an idiot when it comes to women.", Espio argues.

Close by on the tree Rutan was spying on them. "I heard that the leader of the Chaotix was dumb, but not this dumb.", Rutan thought, just then Espio then sense something and throws a shuriken to the bush. "Who's there?", Espio demands. The shuriken almost hit young Silver, which causes him to cry. "A baby?", the group said in confusion as Vector whacks Espio's head, while Vanilla head towards Silver. "Oh dear!", Vanilla said in panic. "Way the go, Einstein. You nearly killed a baby." Vector scolds. Vanilla picks the baby up and something jumps out, which turns out to be Sonic and Shadow. "Oh my!", Vanilla gasps as Vector jumps in. "Stand back, Vanilla! These brats ar-", Vector said before Shadow steps on Vector's face. "Why… You little…", Vector said in anger.

* * *

Close by, everyone from Freedom HQ was looking for the three hedgehogs. "Where could they be?", Tails said until Omega stops. "What is it?", Rouge asks. "I detected a life form (technically two) here a moment ago, but immediately disappeared afterward.", Omega answers as Cream notices Vanilla. "Mommy!", Cream said as she runs to her. "Vanilla? What are you doing here with the Chaotix?", Amy asks. "Well, we were…", before she could finish everyone notices Silver on Vanilla's arms sucking his thumb. "Silver?", everyone said in shock with Silver staring at them in confusion.

"Then that means…", Knuckles said as he turns to see Vector shaking Sonic and Shadow upside down. "Sonic! Shadow!", Knuckles shout. "Huh? Where are they?", Vector asks in confusion. "Vector, you are holding them!", Knuckles shout as Vector dumbfolds, while Sonic and Shadow have their eyes all swirly. "Let's take them to New Mobotropolis.", Tails said in suggestion, but before they do so Rutan jumps out of his hiding place and grabs the three hedgehogs. "Sorry, but they are coming with me.", Rutan said as the three hedgehogs cry.

* * *

Oh yeah, the reaseon why the hedgehog kids are crying is because they are afraid of Rutan as they can sense his evil aura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Children's Play Chapter 3**

"Looks like I have the three baby hedgies.", Rutan said with a smirk. "Let them go, whoever you are!", Sally demads in anger seeing the children crying. "Like I'm going to listen to a sassy princess.

[Rutan: Knight of Chaos 0. Leader]

"I'm not sassy!", Sally mutters. "You ought to let them go or else I pummel you.", Knuckles said in anger. "We'll see about that. Ram Horn!", Rutan said as he snaps his fingers. A large grey armored rhino came and everyone was in complete shock. "He's big.", Sally said in fear as Ram Horn towers over them. "You called sir?", Ram Horn asks. "And looks really strong.", Sally stutters. "Teach them a lesson.", Rutan orders. "He's big and strong, but I'm stronger.", Knuckles boast as he, Vector, Bunnie, and Omega walks forward to Ram Horn and enter fighting stance, boxing style. "I'll give one last chance. Step back! Make a run! Okay, okay! Here goes!", Vector said as the four gives Ram Horn a barrage of punches, but it did no effect. "Oh, you're tickling me.", Ram Horn said with a grin as the three then exhausts themselves after punching, while Omega continues. "That was a warm up. I'm going to give it to you.", Vector said heavily breathing. Ram Horn immediately punches the four so hard that they crash through ten trees. "Guys! Get up guys! Get up!", Tails said in shock as Rutan and Ram Horn was about to take their leave. "You can't stop me this time. I win! You lose!", Rutan said. "Stop right their! I'm warning you!", Tails said with his legs shaking as the two went past them. "This is bad. Really bad. What happened?", Tails mutters. Halfway through the forest Rutan meets up with the other members of his team.

[Knight of Chaos: Mercenaries]

[Walker: Knight of Chaos 1. Marksman]

[Kiba: Knight of Chaos 2. Swordman]

[Harp: Knight of Chaos 3. Illusionist]

[Glyde: Knight of Chaos 4. Ariel Expertise]

[Mari-Da: Knight of Chaos 5. Chief Medic]

[Burst: Knight of Chaos 6. Underwater Expertise]

[Ram Horn: Knight of Chaos 7. Strongman]

[Kid: Knight of Chaos 8. Biologist]

[Shuffle: Knight of Chaos 9. Gambler]

[Forte: Knight of Chaos 10. Musician]

[Taiga: Knight of Chaos 11. Beserker]

[Cobra: Knight of Chaos 12. Spy]

[Sly: Knight of Chaos 13. Assassin]

[Mike: Knight of Chaos 14. Intel]

[Delta and Lila Hopper: Knight of Chaos 15. Hand-to-Hand Specialists]

[Law: Knight of Chaos 16. Enforcer and Chief of Security]

[Maki: Knight of Chaos 17. Scientist]

[Takato: Knight of Chaos 18. Tracker]

"Well, well looks like you've got the kids.", Walker said cleaning his pistol. "Yep, now let's head back to the Caterkiller Train and take these kids to Zachary. Nothing will stop me.", Rutan said with a laugh. Just then several tree fall, and a red echidna with a crescent mark, two purple chameleons, armadillo, two red echidnas, two wolves, skunk, cat, and a violet echidna appear. "Except for us, Rutan.", Pac said.

[Light Chaos Freedom: Defenders of the Multiverse]

[Pac the Echidna: Gaurdian]

[Jon the Echidna: Master Archer]

[Blaster the Echidna: Marksman Specialist]

[Salma the Chameleon: Silent Assailant]

[Juanita the Chameleon: Apprentice Ninja]

[Stonger the Armadillo: Strong-man]

[Maria the Wolf: Tracker]

[Marcos the Wolf: Hunter]

[Glora-Na: Chaos Magician]

[Adam the Skunk: Agent]

[Scarlet the Cat: Agent]

[Saint the Hedgebat: Half-Ultimate Lifeform and Half-Fangire]

[Topaz the Hedgebat: Half-Ultimate Lifeform and Half-Fangire]

[Scion the Hedgehog: Fastest Thing Alive]

[Amelia Rose: Strongest Thing Alive]

[Flare the Hedgecat: Princess from the Future]

[Hyde the Hedgecat: Prince from the Future]

[Nicolas: AI Navigator]

[Mello Bee: Bee Prince]

[Safari Bee: Bee Princess]

"Pac! How did you survive the explosion?", Rutan said in surprise. "I'm sorry was I interrupting something?", Pac asks with a smirk. "Get them and make sure they stay dead!", Rutan said in anger as he toss the kids in a cage and locks it up. "Remember team, take them down and liberate the kids.", Pac orders. The Knights of Chaos put on their helmets as the the Chaos Fighters Chaotix transform into their armor form.


End file.
